


Skybox

by Higuu



Series: Emmo Deserves Better [1]
Category: Clutter Dimension
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I just want to post the first chapter, Nothing triggering in whats posted so far, Puzzle is here for a super short time, ehhhhhhhhh, gone, later there might be, literally about one paragraph, mentions of abuse, sorry RIP, then he disappears, when I can actually think I'll do the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuu/pseuds/Higuu
Summary: The "Intro" For Emmo. This originally all took place in roleplays, so I'm going to be transferring them into slightly more bookish format (??)Not required at all in the series but I want to post it because I'll be referencing moments that happen here in "Home" Again (which happens immediately after on the timeline) and I don't want to do that and have it be really confusing.Also... To clarify, I kinda threw all my headcanons in here about how the CD works. Emmo is simultaneously interacting with all these people, they can split their awareness. The "parts" Can't communicate at all, but when they "fuse" Back together the Main body gets all the memories.I SHALL EXPLAIN LATERRR!!!Chapters 1&2 will be from my roleplay with @self-aware-steven (tumblr)I'm not sure about the rest yet! But I probably will be once I come back to this after getting some sleep. Yeesh, it's already 1:00...
Series: Emmo Deserves Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727989





	Skybox

A small, gray phone falls from the sky, creating a dust cloud on impact. Strangely enough, it has no identifiable brand or markings… except for the golden bell icon on the back.

Stranger things had happened, Screen supposed, as he cautiously examined it. He’d just been relaxing and then it had appeared— better an average phone than a screaming, injured humanoid. It was so average, in fact, that he would have thought that someone had just lost it… if it hadn’t fallen out of the sky.

As he turns it around in his hands, the screen lights up. It didn’t seem damaged by the fall, which was no small achievement— it could have been a hundred feet or more.

A small puzzle opens up. It was simple enough, once he realized what it was. Simply drag the Life Preserver over to the little dude floating in the middle of the screen, and voila! To his utter confusion and surprise, water drips out of the bottom of the phone— and the little guy stands on the bottom of the screen.

A text box appears as they wave up at Screen. "Hello! Thank you for that, I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to stay floating. Congrats on figuring it out, though— I think they were expecting you to take longer!"

"Uh, um, you're welcome I guess?... Uh. They…? Who?"

"Hmmmm. Really? You don't know them?" They look apologetic. "Well, I guess that makes sense, huh. They've never actually been down here before! Just watched everyone play. And fight. And die. They said that it was fun. But then they got bored, so they sent me down here for some entertainment!"

"... I hope I'm doing a good job." .... They seem to have forgotten the original question. 

"I guess you are!" Screen says cheerily, decidedly ignoring the 'and die' comment. He rotates the phone in his hands idly. "What’s the next one... oh, do you have a name?"

The question immediately makes them much happier, "Oh! Yes! I am Emmo! They gave it to me. I am very glad to have a name, it means that I get to stay! Do you have a name? You seem nice, I would prefer it if you'd be able to stay."

He grins down at his new friend, "I’m Screen! Nice to meet you, Emmo!"... But that was… slightly worrying. " What do you mean by… 'stay'?"

Emmo seems a bit confused by his question. "Hm? Like... Stay. Stick around? Sometimes if you don't have a Name, you can just... Disappear. I've never seen it happen, but they probably just don't want to make anyone sad."

"But you  _ have _ to have a Name, the only time when you don't have one is if you're... Mm, english-words don't have a proper equivalent. Defective? Unfinished? Useless? Dumb? Some strange mix of those, I suppose."

"But you aren't any of those! At least, I don't think so. You were smart enough to finish the lockscreen!"

Screen… is still a bit confused by this all. He squints at the phone before talking, "I... don’t really understand any of that…"

"Mmmhm, you're not really supposed to. They said that it wasn't-important and no-one-needed-to-know."

"Alright, but… you still haven't answered— who is 'they'?"

Emmo's eyes widen, shocked and apologetic. "Oh! Terribly sorry! I've been talking about Puzzle! They made me-and-the-Others, and this here Phone that I'm sitting in!"

"Ooh. Are they an anon?" He continues to explore the phone, fingers brushing against the bell. 

"Yes, they—" Emmo stops, raising a hand to their throat, surprised. Instead of a text box, their voice had come through the speakers. It was far-away and metallic, like it was from a bad cell connection. Screen yelps, fumbling with the phone and narrowly avoiding dropping it. 

"Oh... it's been a while since I've last heard my voice... Huh."

"WHOA- sorry, didn’t- didn’t think that would happen,, I think I pressed something somewhere somehow-"

"Oh, it's fine!" Emmo waves it off, chuckling. "I just... Hm. Usually I'm not allowed to  **_talk_ ** talk. Audio is distracting. And if you're talking about me getting hurt because you dropped the phone or something... Eh. Puzzle could just send me down here again. They make backups."

Screen hums, "Oh, alright then. So, that anon’s all about puzzles, huh... What would be the next one?"

"Mmm, it would never be something unsolvable. And since it's only the second one, it should be... Simpler. Easy enough to start. Is... There anything else interesting on the Phone?"

"Don't think so…" He mumbles, glancing over the rest of the case. Really, what  _ hadn't _ he seen yet? 

"Hmn... Well. That just means it's got something to do with the bell. Could you try doing something to it?"

Screen flips the phone over again, pressing down on the bell. After a second or two, there's a small clicking noise and the bell sinks into the case. Emmo looks up at the... menu (?) that had popped up. It had several little circles of color on it. 

"Oh! You did it! It's... Uh. I'm not sure?" They tilt their head, thinking, and then shrug it off. "I'm not supposed to help too much, I guess. Hints it is."

Screen nods, making a low humming sound. When he taps on a color, a shadow appears behind and and it seems to 'rise up' off of the background. 

Oh, this seemed… familiar? What if it just…? 

Well, whatever. He swipes across the screen.


End file.
